La recherche de Brittana pour un petit ami
by gleek-lw
Summary: Suite d'une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres. Santana n'en peut plus de voir son ami comme ça et décide avec Brittany de trouver l'homme qu'il faut pour Kurt. Sauf qu'elles ont des critères spécifiques. Brittana, pré-Kurtbastian


**Salut les gens ^^**

**Voilà enfin la suite d'Une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres que je vous avais promis. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps avant de la poster mais ce mois-ci je travaille et généralement quand je rentre, je suis crevée. Donc voilà. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews pour Une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic a plu. Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est un pré-Kurtbastian.  
**

**Avertissement : l'humour de Santana  
**

**Allez bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

Depuis la Saint Valentin, Santana avait remarqué que Kurt était un peu démoralisé. Et malgré ce que Brittany et elle avaient fait pour changer cela, rien n'y faisait. Le jeune countertenor avait des difficultés à tourner la page avec son ex qu'il n'avait pas revu. Santana aurait pu dire que c'était normal, mais là, cela faisait quand même deux mois. Et elle en avait assez. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, ils auraient pu dire qu'elle trouvait le comportement de son ami pathétique. Mais, en vérité, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle préférait quand son « Kurtinou » riait et s'amusait. Oui, elle adorait voir ses deux gays favoris s'amuser. Surtout entre eux. C'était toujours marrant à voir.

Donc, un jour, Santana et Brittany décidèrent d'emmener Kurt dans le centre commercial. Kurt pensait que les deux Cheerios voulaient lui remonter le moral, mais pour être honnête, Santana voulait trouver un petit-ami pour son deuxième gay favori. Bien entendu, elle avait des critères. Des critères que Brittany et elle avaient mis en place.

Le prétendant de Kurt devait être grand (pas question qu'il soit un nain de jardin), musclé (les deux filles savaient que personne pouvait résister à des muscles, pas même leur jeune dauphin). Il devait savoir faire face au sarcasme de Kurt et répliquer quand il le fallait (Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'une mauviette qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds). Il devait aussi être intelligent et cultivé (car leur bébé dauphin l'était et voulait un homme qui puisse suivre une de ses fameuses conversation). Son goût vestimentaire était important également (bien pour que Kurt ne soit pas dégoûté mais pas assez pour surpasser Kurt). Il devait également être un peu plus âgé que Kurt, ou au pire avoir le même âge (ça, c'était le critère de Santana. Elle savait que les gens plus âgés étaient beaucoup plus expérimentés. Et Santana voulait le meilleur pour leur bébé dauphin).

Donc, oui peut être qu'elles étaient un peu dures sur les critères, mais elles ne voulaient que le meilleur pour leur bébé dauphin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un magasin, Kurt se mit à parler.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu absolument que j'achète ce jean, San ? Demanda-t-il en montrant un sac dans sa main.

- Parce qu'il te met véritablement en valeur et que, si tu veux que les gars tombent à genoux devant toi, c'est ce jean que tu dois acheter.

Santana avait dit cela avec un ton indéniable. Brittany, qui était à ses côtés, hocha vivement la tête, approuvant les propos de la Latina. Kurt soupira et secoua la tête. Beaucoup pourrait penser que Kurt était vraiment confiant avec ses habits. Et, c'est vrai qu'à une époque, il l'était. Mais plus maintenant. Et Santana maudissait l'ex petit-ami qui en était responsable, elle le savait.

Elle passa son bras autour de celui de Kurt, et Brittany fit pareil avec le bras gauche du jeune chanteur. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent ensuite à l'entraîner vers le lieu de la restauration.

- Maintenant, on va aller manger. J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Brittany. Vous croyez que je peux emporter quelque chose pour Lord Tubbington ?

- Non, Britt. Tu te souviens que Lord Tubbington n'aime pas la nourriture provenant d'ici ?

- Ah oui. Merci de m'avoir fait rappeler, San.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers la restauration. Ils trouvèrent une table assez grande pour poser tous les sacs qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Alors que Santana et Brittany s'assirent côte à côte, Kurt resta debout.

- Je vais aller chercher à manger.

- Merci, Kurt. Tu es un amour, dit Santana en souriant.

Kurt répondit par un simple petit sourire et partit faire la queue à un stand. Santana le regarda partir avant de poser ses yeux sur la blonde à côté d'elle qui s'était mise à parler.

- Tu crois qu'on va lui trouver un dauphin ? Parce que j'aime pas voir notre bébé dauphin triste comme ça.

- Je sais, Britt, dit Santana en prenant la main de Britt dans la sienne. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Et oui, on va lui en trouver un. C'est obligé. Il doit forcément y en avoir un ici.

Brittany lui sourit et changea de sujet de conversation, mais Santana ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, son regard avait été attiré par une bande d'adolescents assis à une table. C'était tous des garçons portant un uniforme identique. Mais un des garçons avait attiré plus particulièrement son attention. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était un jeune homme assez grand. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Des yeux qui regardaient quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

La Latina sourit en voyant que ces yeux étaient posés sur le derrière de Kurt.

- Brittany, je pense qu'on a trouvé notre dauphin, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Où ça ? Demanda la blonde en regardant partout.

Comme si le fameux dauphin allait sortir de nulle part et les saluer. Santana ne fit que pointer la table des adolescents. Brittany vit le même garçon qui avait attiré l'attention de sa petite-amie et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est mignon, mais mérite-t-il notre bébé dauphin ?

- Ca, on va le savoir, répliqua Santana avec un sourire prédateur.

A ce moment-là, Kurt arriva avec deux plateaux qu'il posa en face des jeunes femmes. Il s'assit ensuite en face d'elles et s'empara d'une boîte à salade, d'un sachet de deux couverts et d'un sachet de vinaigrette. Il laissa les deux hamburgers et les deux portions de frites pour ses deux amies. Ils se mirent à manger, mais Santana garda cependant un œil sur l'adolescent qui se trouvait derrière le dos de Kurt.

Donc, lorsque Kurt déclara après avoir fini sa salade qu'il allait aux toilettes, Santana profita de ce moment pour se lever et aller en direction de la table des garçons. Brittany la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant ce qui allait se passer. La Latina se planta devant le garçon et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Tous les garçons regardèrent le couple avec surprise et curiosité.

- Toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec amusement.

- Désolé, jeune demoiselle, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Santana croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pas du tout impressionnée par cet adolescent.

- Tu vas venir avec moi si tu tiens à ton outil inutile et pathétique.

Le jeune homme haussa encore un sourcil mais il obéit sans se poser de question. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils s'installèrent à une table qu'il parla.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, charmantes demoiselles ?

- Tu es un dauphin ? Demanda Brittany.

L'adolescent, confus par la demande de la blonde, ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut devancé par Santana.

- Laisse-moi faire, _sweetie_, dit-elle à l'adresse de Brittany.

Puis elle retourna son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai vu regarder _my boy_ tout à l'heure.

- Oui et ? Ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache. Surtout quand ce qu'on voit nous plait particulièrement.

Le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Latina, mais elle ne le montra pas. Peut être que finalement cette journée ne serait pas un échec.

- Dis-moi ton nom, exigea-t-elle.

- Sébastian Smythe.

- Sébastian, je suis Santana, et voici Brittany, ma petite-amie. Le beau-gosse que tu as maté tout à l'heure s'appelle Kurt Hummel. C'est un très bon ami à nous et il est célibataire.

Apparemment, mentionner ce petit détail semblait intéresser le dénommé Sébastian. Santana haussa un sourcil en direction du jeune homme pour montrer qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Mais cela ne semblait toucher le jeune homme.

_Peut être qu'il est le bon gars_, se dit Santana.

- Tu es intéressé, on peut le voir. Mais avant, tu dois répondre à quelques questions. Brittany et moi n'aimerions pas que quelqu'un d'incompétent s'approche de _our boy_.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sébastian, comme si l'idée d'un interrogatoire l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

- De quelle école tu es ?

- La Dalton Academy. Je suis en dernière année et je suis l'un des top 5 des meilleures notes.

Santana haussa un sourcil, presque impressionnée.

- Riche et intelligent, j'aime ça.

Et deux critères de rempli. L'intelligence et l'âge, en plus de la taille. Et en prime, le jeune homme était riche. Un bonus pour Santana. Il pourra acheter à Porcelaine tout ce qu'il voudra. Y compris ses vêtements hors prix.

- Expérimenté ? Demanda Santana avec un sourire qualifié de pervers.

- Très, répondit Sébastian avec fierté et orgueil.

Brittany s'exclama et applaudit.

- Notre bébé dauphin sera tellement content.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire.

- A moins que…

Santana savait très bien ce que Brittany voulait dire et elle finit sa phrase avec ce même sourire.

- Ta virilité ?

- Immense. Tu veux voir ?

- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressée. La vue me fera vomir.

Ceci fit rire Sébastian. Brittany le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il riait tandis que Santana lui jeta un regard noir. Puis d'un geste précis, elle lui attrapa sa cravate et l'approcha d'elle. Et, d'un air menaçant, elle se mit à parler.

- Ecoute, Casanova. Mon ami a besoin d'un homme solide, quelqu'un qui ne lâchera pas. Je pense que tu fais l'affaire. Tu vas lui faire oublier ce qu'un imbécile a osé lui faire. Pour ça, quand Kurt reviendra, tu vas l'inviter à dîner, d'accord ? Tu vas l'inviter dans un restaurant chic et lui payer absolument tout ce qu'il veut manger sans geindre. Puis tu vas l'emmener au cinéma ou au parc ou n'importe où d'autre. Puis tu vas lui dire que tu vas lui faire la cour jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'être ton petit-ami. Tu ne vas pas le blesser, tu ne vas pas le tromper, et tu vas attendre. Et surtout, tu auras intérêt à faire tout ce que je t'ai dit, sinon… (Santana baissa les yeux au niveau de l'entrejambe de Sébastian)… ce qui te sert de virilité deviendra de la pâté pour chien que je te ferai avaler. Tu vas le traiter comme un prince, sinon tu vas goûter à ce qu'on fait à Lima Height Adjacent aux gars qui pètent plus haut que leur cul.

Puis elle relâcha la cravate et sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Compris ?

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'une relation ?

- Alors passe ton chemin, répondit la Latina d'un geste de la main.

Sébastian ne dit rien. Il se contentait de regarder la jeune Latina qui semblait captivée par ses ongles. La voix douce de la blonde à ses côtés attira son attention.

- Notre bébé dauphin est blessé en ce moment. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui répare son cœur. Mais si tu le lui abimes encore plus, je dirais au Coach Sylvester que tu as fait du mal à son Porcelaine.

Santana sourit à la menace de Brittany, qui ne semblait pas être une menace.

- Je pense que tu dois la connaître. Donc tu sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

Un hochement de la tête fut la seule réponse.

- Bien. Maintenant, on va te laisser.

Santana et Brittany se levèrent et rejoignirent leur table où tous leurs sacs y étaient encore. Elles s'assirent et virent Kurt sortir de la salle de bain. Ce dernier ne fit même pas de deux pas avant de se faire accoster par Sébastian. Elles sourirent tandis qu'elles virent leur bébé dauphin rougir puis acquiescer à quelque chose. Peut être que cette fois-ci, ça allait marcher. Seul le temps nous le dira.

THE END

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. En tout cas, si vous voulez une suite, dites-le moi. Je veux en faire une si seulement vous le voulez. Je m'attache de plus en plus à cette petite histoire xD**


End file.
